


Искусство войны

by Luvyshka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvyshka/pseuds/Luvyshka
Summary: Несколько эпизодов военного таймлайна, секс в атмосфере надвигающегося неизбежного пиздеца, чуток кинков.





	Искусство войны

I

Стив считает, что во всем виноват Зола, этот проклятый ученый на службе Шмидта, гениальный коротышка с раздутым эго и наклонностями садиста. Баки не хочет рассказывать и обсуждать, что с ним делали в лаборатории, отшучивается колко и резко. Глаза у него при этом такие, что Стив думает, лучше бы Баки вздрагивал и нервничал, тогда можно было бы зажать его в углу и выпытать правду. 

– Стив, все забылось уже, – в очередной раз отмахивается Баки, ловко гоняя шомпол по стволу своей ненаглядной винтовки. Коммандос любят шутить, что будь она женщиной, сержант Барнс давно женился бы на ней. Баки не смеется, только крепче сжимает ствол в руках, будто лучше и ценнее у него нет ничего. 

Стив скучает по обаятельному, смешливому и беззаботному прежнему Баки. С оторопью смотрит, как Баки теперешний легко и просто убивает – нет, не людей – врагов. Из винтовки – со стопроцентной эффективностью и беспощадностью, в рукопашной схватке – с холодной расчетливой яростью. У этого заматеревшего бойца мало общего с улыбчивым сержантом, которым Баки уходил на войну.

Не будь сам Стив участником научного эксперимента, не заметил бы, наверное, как физически изменился Баки – рельефнее обозначились мышцы, движения стали в разы мощнее, а реакции его и меткости завидуют все Коммандос. 

– Семерых из пятнадцати – сержант Барнс, – с каким-то благоговейным почтением бормочет Морита, подсчитывая после очередной удачной операции убитых солдат ГИДРы. Их кожаная черная форма с тугими ремнями и глухими масками на лицах вызывает какие-то смутные тревожные ассоциации, как забытый ночной кошмар. Каждый отмечен красной эмблемой ГИДРы и кровавой меткой смертельного выстрела. Притягивающий взгляд красный на черном, обезличенном. Снайпер Ревущих Коммандос бьет без промаха.

Стив не ожидает, что Баки настолько хорош в бою. И откуда в нем только берется вся эта сила и сноровка. "Из лабораторий Золы", – упрямо подсказывает внутренний голос, просыпая холодом по позвоночнику.  
"Баки всегда был сильным" – пытается убедить себя Стив. И вспоминает сжатые в бескровную полосу губы и цепкий немигающий взгляд серых, будто льдистых, глаз перед выстрелом. Будто что-то неумолимо проступает сквозь родные любимые черты, холодное и хищное. 

И Стив все крепче сжимает щит, и позволяет подняться с глубины души темной ярости, и крушит солдат ГИДРы как смерч, используя на полную свои новые физические возможности. Не останавливаясь, не оглядываясь ни на секунду в бою, на марше, привыкая к незнакомому неулыбчивому Баки за левым плечом. Надеясь, что вот еще один бой, еще одна уничтоженная база противника, шаг за шагом, и война закончится. И тогда можно будет вернуться домой и достучаться, отогреть Баки.

Но есть кое-что, к чему Стив никак не привыкнет.

Дома, в Бруклине, Баки давно уже был его, Стива. Они стали близки, когда Стиву исполнилось шестнадцать, и это было естественнее и правильнее, чем звезды на ночном небе. Баки любил заниматься любовью, но то, что происходит с ним после плена, сложно назвать чем-то в порядке вещей. Он стал таким... ненасытным. Голодным. Будто вся его веселость и светлая жизненная энергия переплавилась в жажду и несдержанность тела. 

Стив замечает – не может не замечать – как действует на Баки даже невинная ласка, прикосновение к плечу или руке. Как начинает быстро вздыматься грудь, лицо заливает румянцем, зрачки расширяются, а рот приоткрывается, будто Баки больно дышать, и физически тяжело держать губы сомкнутыми.  
Так что они перестают на людях приближаться друг к другу без острой необходимости ближе, чем на метр. А наедине сметаются все границы, тело вырывается на волю изголодавшимся зверем. 

Стив не против, его обновленное тело тоже подбрасывает сюрпризы, и ему бы только радоваться. Если бы не чужие глаза и уши вокруг. И если бы не было тех наполненных призрачной горестью и мукой ночей в лесном лагере, когда Баки трясется как от лихорадки, и стонет сквозь сжатые зубы или шепчет свой личный номер, не в силах проснуться, а Стив прижимает его к себе и шепчет что-то ласковое и глупое. Они никогда не обсуждают эти кошмары, кажется, что Баки не знает о них, но каждый раз на утро Стив замечает, каким холодным и застывшим взглядом он смотрит в сумрачное рассветное небо. 

Они уединяются в каждый удобный момент, который удается урвать у чужих глаз и войны: в отелях, в развалинах разбомбленных домов, в захваченных вражеских объектах, в глухой чаще леса. Чаще всего у них несколько минут для себя, когда невозможно слиться полностью так, как хочется, и они целуются, не могут надышаться друг другом, пальцы сражаются с застежками и пуговицами, руки забираются под одежду, в тепло разгоряченных нетерпением тел, двигаются быстро и неаккуратно до разрядки, и оставляют синяки и царапины, чтобы до следующего раза зудело под одеждой и не давало забыть. Напоминало о том, что живы, вместе, что принадлежат друг другу.  
И Стиву кажется, это единственное, из-за чего уходит то самое – холодное и обреченное — во взгляде Баки.

 

II

Стив замечает, как на Баки засматриваются женщины. Разные: англичанки в благополучном пока Лондоне, когда их отряд ненадолго возвращается в штаб-квартиру Стратегического научного резерва, и другие, те, которых они встречают в маленьких городах и деревнях Европы, с изломанными войной судьбами. Женщины, потерявшие мужей или возлюбленных, и девушки, не знавшие мужской ласки. Голод в их взглядах не спутать ни с чем. 

Так же голодно Баки смотрит на Стива. 

В Польше Дум-Дум во время разведывательной вылазки получает ранение в плечо, и отряд решает обратиться за помощью в оказавшийся неподалеку прифронтовой госпиталь. Раненых с поля боя доставляют во временное пристанище – старинный женский монастырь, наполовину разрушенный артобстрелом. Места на всех не хватает, многие лежат прямо на полу. Над ними хлопочут девушки и женщины в грязных передниках и косынках. Монахини и медсестры. 

Пожилой хирург зашивает рану Дугану, ему помогает немолодая красивая женщина с тонкими чертами лица и тоской в уголках уставших карих глаз. Её зовут Анна, и Стиву сперва кажется, что она не понимает ни слова по английски. Она молчит, иногда бросает быстрые взгляды на Баки, стоящего в ногах раненого, как стойкий оловянный солдатик. Стив знает, что Баки чувствует вину из-за того, что вовремя не заметил "гнездо" вражеского снайпера. (Никто бы не заметил, но на доводы Стива Баки лишь хмурился и кусал губы.) 

Когда врач заканчивает, и Анна убирает инструменты, из ее рук выскальзывают ножницы, и Баки мгновенно ловит их в полуметре от пола. Глаза Анны так округляются, что Баки даже светлеет лицом и отдает ей инструмент с легкой улыбкой.

Дум-Думу нельзя двигаться хотя бы сутки, и Коммандос разбивают лагерь в лесу неподалеку. Оставив там остальных, Стив с Баки возвращаются в монастырь.

– Мы можем вам чем-то помочь? – спрашивает Стив врача, оперирующего Дугана. Он знает английский и, очевидно, за главного в госпитале. Поляк что-то говорит Анне, и она знаком приглашает их с Баки следовать за собой. Они проходят территорией монастыря, мимо разбомбленной часовни – стоять осталась лишь часть одной стены, и Стив на ходу рассматривает уцелевший фрагмент фрески – звезды и ангельские крылья на нём отсвечивают тусклым золотом под лучами солнца. 

Анна впереди идет плавно и неспешно, уверенно пробирается через кучи обгоревшего кирпича, под подошвами ее ботинок хрустит стекло и каменная крошка. Они выходят к заваленному после взрыва колодцу. Стив откладывает щит, Баки – винтовку, и они до вечера разбирают завал и чистят колодец.

Анна приносит им поесть – все тот же солдатский паек, и Стив отказывается жестами, мол, у нас есть, спасибо. Она молча смотрит, как они наскоро перекусывают, сидя на сваленной куче закопченного каменного мусора. Женский взгляд гладит Баки от разведенных коленей до разворота плеч и выше – по немного вымазанному копотью лицу и взъерошенным волосам. Баки не замечает, ест быстро и жадно, и Стиву становится неловко, он отводит глаза.

Когда они прощаются перед возвращением в лагерь, Анна осторожно трогает Баки за предплечье и отводит в сторону. Стив пытается не подслушивать, но улучшенный сывороткой слух против воли улавливает, как Анна тихо говорит, с трудом подбирая английские слова:

– Останешься со мной на ночь? У меня есть комната. Тебе будет хорошо.

Баки бросает на нее быстрый удивленный взгляд, теряется на миг. 

– Нет, не нужно, – качает головой, нахмурившись.

– Я не монахиня, не думай. У тебя есть любовь? Кто-то ждет? – она не отпускает его руку, смотрит с таким голодным отчаяньем, что у Стива сжимается сердце. 

– Да, у меня есть любовь, прости. Ты хорошая, но я не могу так, – взгляд Баки смягчается. Какая-то мысль осеняет его, и Стив видит, как он что-то ищет по карманам.

– Знаешь, у меня для тебя есть кое-что получше, – Баки протягивает женщине плитку шоколада. Анна смотрит на шоколад, потом на него, и Баки краснеет до корней волос, вдруг смутившись. И Анна вдруг прыскает от смеха как девчонка, прикрывает локтем глаза. Морщины на ее лбу разглаживаются, и Стив вдруг понимает, что ей нет и тридцати.

Баки улыбается неловко, отдавая шоколад. 

– Хороший. Береги себя для твоей любви, – с улыбкой говорит Анна на прощание. Баки осторожно приобнимает ее за плечи на несколько мгновений, и Стив ловит его немного растерянный взгляд поверх ее головы. 

Отряд уходит в леса далеко на север, и на следующий день, когда они останавливаются на привал, Стив очень надеется, что очередной авиаудар обрушивается далеко от территории монастыря. Баки рядом с ним хладнокровно чистит винтовку, только голубоватая жилка неровно бьется на виске. 

– Суки, – в пол-голоса ругается Дуган и сплевывает в сторону.  
Остальные молчат. Стив догадывается, о чем они думают. 

До линии фронта рукой подать, но у Ревущих Коммандос в этой войне свое задание, особые цели. Ночью отряд смерчем налетает на очередной оружейный завод Шмидта и за считанные минуты ожесточенно разносит его, не оставив камня на камне. 

В этот день Стив больше всего на свете хочет закончить эту войну.

 

III

Когда в январе 44-го Стива отзывают в штаб для обсуждения новых данных по ГИДРе, он вынужден застрять там почти на неделю, оставив Коммандос в лагере под Лондоном. Филлипс одобрил его план серии диверсионных операций, но еще столько нужно предусмотреть, и Стив засиживается допоздна, изучая карту местности и делая пометки в блокноте для группы. 

На восьмые сутки Баки появляется в штабе – за полночь неслышной тенью застывает на пороге рабочего кабинета Стива. Тот поднимает уставшие глаза от карты и теряет дар речи, сердце его сжимается будто под чужими холодными пальцами. Баки на мгновение кажется ему незнакомым и чужим. 

Баки молча осматривает кабинет – профессиональной привычкой охватывает взглядом сразу всю комнату, от пола до потолка – здесь помещается только огромный деревянный стол и вплотную к нему громоздкий шкаф. Уголок его губ слегка дергается, он впивается лихорадочно поблескивающими глазами в Стива, и тот понимает, что Баки на пределе. 

Стива не обмануть гладко выбритым лицом, начищенными до блеска пряжками, чистыми волосами, слегка растрепанными ветром. От Баки пахнет мылом и морозной свежестью, и у него такой вид, что у Стива подскакивает сердце и бьется где-то в горле, пах обдает жаром, а пальцы покалывает возбуждением. Стив и не представлял, что настолько соскучился.

В штабе все еще работают люди, в лаборатории Говарда Старка в любое время суток кипучая деятельность, но в кабинет Стива редко кто заходит, поэтому он решается. Здесь и сейчас.

– Сержант, вы нарушили мой приказ, – собственный голос звучит низко и хрипло. Стив медленно скатывает карту, откладывает ее в сторону. 

Баки плотно прикрывает дверь кабинета и вытягивается по стойке смирно – быстро и плавно, без тени насмешки. Он принимает правила игры, не играючи. 

– Готов понести наказание. Сэр, – отвечает Баки. Облизывает губы. Не вызывающе пошло, нет, красноречиво. И одними глазами – "Пожалуйста, Стив".

Все гораздо хуже, чем в шестнадцать лет.

– Снять бушлат.

– Есть, сэр.

– Винтовку в угол.

– Да, сэр.

– На колени.

– Ох... Стив.

– Не слышу.

– Есть! Сэр!

Пока Баки старательно отсасывает Стиву, сидя под столом, Стив почти теряет всякую связь с реальностью. И даже звуки шагов и обрывки разговоров в коридоре только подстегивают сорваться за край, он комкает в кулаке чистые листы бумаги, и уже после заторможено радуется, что додумался убрать подальше все важные документы и записи.

Когда Баки тщательно застегивает его брюки и поднимается, Стив тянет его к себе на колени и долго вылизывает горячий распухший рот, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие перышки подстриженных волос на затылке. И Баки стонет в поцелуи, и дышит все чаще и чаще, прикрывая мутные глаза, и Стив понимает, что если сейчас к ним зайдут, Баки будет все равно. Он поднимает его на ноги и толкает на свой стул, сам забирается под стол. Снизу от Баки пахнет пряно и остро, и Стив на мгновение вжимается лицом ему в пах и жадно вдыхает, чувствуя, как трясутся в его волосах руки одного из лучших снайперов по обе стороны линии фронта. 

Баки много не надо, Стив старательно работает языком, чувствуя, что вот-вот все закончится, когда в кабинет без стука заглядывает Говард Старк. 

– Послушай, а что, если мы сделаем... – возбужденно говорит Говард, и Стив от неожиданности застывает с членом глубоко во рту, слюна горячо стекает по подбородку, – О, сержант Барнс. А где Стив? – Говард плохо маскирует разочарование. Баки со Старком не любят друг друга, и Стив догадывается, почему.

Задержав дыхание и сдерживаясь, чтобы не глотнуть заливающую рот слюну, Стив чувствует, как дергается колено Баки и его рука больно сжимает взмокшие волосы Стива в кулаке. 

– Стив вышел. В архив, – хриплый голос Баки откликается вибрацией у Стива в груди. 

– Ладно, зайду лучше завтра. Вы не заболели, сержант? Выглядите неважно.

Баки делает какой-то жест второй рукой – Стив догадывается, что стирает предплечьем испарину со лба – и отвечает еще более хрипло:

– Грипп подхватил.

– Вам бы в госпиталь лучше, – с легким укором произносит Говард, но дверь за собой прикрывает излишне торопливо.  
Стив, наконец, сглатывает, и бедра Баки подбрасывает крупной дрожью, он сгребает Стива за загривок обеими руками, толкается ему в рот и кончает со всхлипом.

Позже Стив запирает дверь кабинета изнутри, выключает свет и берёт Баки на столе так, что на следующий день сержант Барнс чистит любимую винтовку стоя, насвистывая подхваченный у Дернье легкомысленный французский мотив себе под нос. Он выглядит таким сытым и умиротворенным, что Стив на время успокаивается и чувствует себя почти счастливым. 

Иногда он совершенно не представляет, что с ними будет, когда война закончится.

 

IV

Белокурая Лоррейн будто охотничьим нюхом чует, когда Коммандос возвращаются после недель операций в Лондон. Она знает себе цену, покрасоваться девушке есть чем, и она настойчиво добивается внимания Баки. 

Все знают, что Стив тайно вздыхает по неприступной гордой Пегги Картер, а его верный сержант запал на зеленые глаза плутовки Лоррейн – не сидится ему в казарме, все маячит в штабе молчаливой тенью с неизменной винтовкой за плечом. Только Стив понимает, насколько натянутые его улыбки для Лоррейн, и что на самом деле ему нужно.

Когда однажды Лоррейн без излишней скромности приглашает Баки вечером потанцевать в паб, в излюбленное место всего штаба, Стив не выдерживает и приходит тоже. У него есть оправдание – день рождения у Дернье. К Коммандос присоединяются знакомые из части, они сдвигают столы, пьют за здоровье именинника и делятся военными байками. Стив смотрит с нежностью на своих боевых товарищей, расшумевшихся балагуров, и пьет пиво за компанию. 

У Лоррейн нет красного платья, но темно голубое в мелкий белый цветочек удачно оттеняет белокурые локоны и облегает ладную фигуру. Не будь на Баки тщательно отглаженной военной формы, можно было бы подумать, что посреди дождливого Лондона появился солнечный Бруклин, с его летними танцплощадками. Баки двигается плавно и мягко, уверенно ведет в танце. Пара легко скользит по черно-белым квадратам пола небольшого танцевального зала паба. 

"Правильный партнер", с неожиданной болью думает Стив. Его не берет спиртное, но отчего-то голова становится чугунной и будто набитой ватой, и чем дольше он смотрит на танцующих, тем больше сужается поле зрения. Как будто Стив оценивает стратегический объект через оптический прицел. 

– Не успеешь оглянуться, капитан Америка, как сержанта твоего уведут под венец, – шутит кто-то и хлопает Стива по плечу. Тот вздрагивает и пытается улыбнуться.

– Не уведут, он у нас уже давно влюблен и повенчан, – лукаво поблескивая пьяными глазами, смеется своим заразительным смехом Фэлсворт, и Стив вымерзает где-то глубоко внутри.

– Винтовка ему лучшая жена, – басовито добавляет Дум Дум, важно поглаживая свои роскошные рыжеватые усы, и компания взрывается хохотом. 

Ночью Стив вбивается в Баки жестко и быстро, тянет за волосы, запрокидывая его голову назад. Кусает больно соленую кожу под крылом лопатки, в округлую твердую мышцу плеча. Именные жетоны Баки мелодично позванивают при каждом движении. Стив отводит его голову в сторону, открывая шею, и прикусывает тонкую уязвимую кожу. Баки вздрагивает всем телом и глотает хриплые стоны – стены маленького уютного отеля не отличаются звукоизоляцией. Стив опускает одну руку под живот Баки, прижимает раскрытой ладонью его член и резче двигает бедрами. Внутренние мышцы Баки сокращаются, он вскрикивает, сперма забрызгивает руку Стива, и он тоже кончает – долго и сладко, с белыми сполохами под закрытыми веками и звоном в ушах. Или это так серебристо звенят жетоны.

Отдышавшись, Стив выходит из Баки и переворачивает его на спину. Мокрые от пота и спермы простыни под ними давно сбились, Баки смотрит Стиву прямо в душу из-под полуприкрытых век, шумно дышит открытым ярким ртом. Это уже четвертый заход, и Баки не железный, устал, но тянет Стива к себе, обнимает коленями. 

Нужно остановиться, но Стив не может. А Баки молчит.

Стив опускается на локти и вылизывает поочередно соски Баки, прикусывает и сжимает их между пальцами, пока они не становятся темными и опухшими. У Баки снова встает, его выгибает дугой, когда Стив забрасывает его ноги себе на плечи и вставляет до упора. Живот Баки весь в потеках спермы, свежей и уже подсыхающей, и его твердо стоящий член от движений Стива размазывает ее по напряженным мышцам. 

За окном сереет лондонский сумрачный рассвет, когда они без сил затихают на постели. Цепочка жетонов Баки намотана Стиву на кулак, второй рукой он обнимает его за плечи. 

– Не ревнуй, ладно? – бормочет Баки ему в шею, проваливаясь в сон.

– Не буду, – отвечает Стив и целует его в плечо, шею, и жетоны там, где имя.

Стив думает, что устал от этой войны.

 

V

Год пролетает незаметно, когда в войне наконец наступает переломный момент. Маленький отряд Капитана Америки подчищает базы ГИДРы на изрезанном боями голенище итальянского сапога, но Красный Череп, а с ним и доктор Зола, все никак не попадаются к ним в руки. В декабре сорок четвертого Коммандос находят еще один бункер ГИДРы в холмах к северу от Тосканы. 

Под покровом ночи Стив и Баки в условленном месте дожидаются Дум-Дума и Дернье, чтобы сменить их на пункте наблюдения за бункером. Когда из темноты раздается троекратное уханье совы, Баки отвечает таким же сигналом. Новой информации нет, и Стив с Баки ползком подбираются к окопу, осторожно отодвигают маскировочный настил из тяжелых еловых веток, стараясь не повредить тонкий слой снега, и забираются внутрь "гнезда". Маленький окоп еще хранит тепло тел и запах крепкого табака Дернье. Ночь лунная и морозная, бункер как на ладони – мертвое пространство минимально. 

– Спи, я первый, – говорит Баки, привычным движением устраиваясь на устланном ветками дне окопа, вскидывает винтовку и внимательно осматривает территорию через прицел.

– Принято, – соглашается Стив и придвигается вплотную к нему, чтобы сохранить тепло. Он прикрывает глаза и моментально проваливается в сон – умение усилием воли быстро засыпать в любых условиях не раз помогало на войне.

Стиву снятся бумажные кораблики, реющие в небесно-голубом небосводе вопреки всем законам физики, когда что-то вырывает его из объятий сна. Узкая полоса лунного света заливает их убежище, и, выпрямившись, Стив видит напряженную спину Баки и слышит его частое хриплое дыхание. 

– Баки, что? – шепотом спрашивает Стив.

– Ничего, просто ты слишком прижал меня, – так хрипло отвечает Баки, что у Стива прокатывает горячей волной вдоль позвоночника. Он понимает. Каждый раз возбуждение Баки действует на него катализатором, против которого Стив бессилен.

Стив поднимает руку и гладит ладонью заднюю поверхность шеи Баки, забираясь пальцами под воротник, затем ниже, пока не сжимает пальцами закаменевшие мышцы плеча. Баки тихо стонет и запрокидывает голову, просит: "Стив", что означает одновременно нет, не надо и да, да, пожалуйста. 

– Следи за прицелом, – шепчет Стив и усаживается позади него, обнимает со спины и расстегивает бушлат. Баки хмыкает и ерзает бедрами, но выравнивает задравшееся в расслабившихся руках дуло винтовки. 

Стив ныряет обеими руками под одежду в тепло разгоряченного тела. Он закрывает глаза и по памяти следует любимому маршруту – гладит ключицы, ямку между ними, бьющую подскочившим пульсом в пальцы, и едва выступающую небольшую родинку справа. Затем накрывает ладонями крепкие грудные мышцы, дразнит бугорки сосков. 

– Блядь, Стив...– Баки не сдерживает еще один стон, и Стив шепчет ему в шею:

– Тише. Тебя услышат не только в бункере, перебудишь всю Италию. 

Баки яростно выдыхает ртом клубы пара в морозный воздух, как огнедышащий дракон, и Стив успокаивающе гладит его напряженный живот, прослеживает пальцами мягкую дорожку волосков, спускающихся к лобку. У Баки стоит каменно. Стив расстегивает его штаны, неспешно поглаживает стояк через белье.

Баки закусывает губу и стонет – на этот раз сдавленно и жалобно.

– Бак, еще тише. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я перестал? – Стив почти урчит от удовольствия.

Ему нравится эта нежная, щекочущая нервы и чувства, игра.  
Баки мотает головой, отчетливо скрипит зубами, хотя Стив знает, ему тоже нравится.

Стив успокаивающе целует его в шею, ерошит носом волосы на затылке, глубоко вдыхая запах. Запускает руку в белье и обхватывает ладонью горячий и уже влажный член. Несколько медленных движений рукой – и Баки вздрагивает всем телом и утыкается лбом в приклад. 

Воздух наполняется острым запахом возбуждения, Стив стискивает зубы и ускоряет движения рукой, пока ладонь не увлажняется теплыми брызгами спермы. Баки не издает ни звука, забившись в его объятиях. 

– Ты потерял прицел, сержант, – ласково мурлычет Стив во взмокшую расслабленную шею и вынимает винтовку из отяжелевших рук, откладывает ее в сторону. Баки откидывается Стиву на грудь, запрокидывая голову ему на плечо, и проводит влажными горячими губами по щеке.

– А ты? – бормочет сонно и гладит Стива по бедру, – Моя очередь.

– Твоя очередь спать.

Рваное шумное дыхание Баки вскоре выравнивается, он засыпает, что-то бормоча себе под нос. 

Стив думает, что война – это не то место, где люди должны чувствовать себя счастливыми, но рядом с Баки ему это удается.

 

*****

 

Следующей ночью, перед самым рассветом, Коммандос захватывают бункер – подрывают бронированную дверь и убивают пытающуюся дать отпор охрану. Охраны мало, это совсем юные мальчики, неопытные и глупые, и Стив задавливает поднимающуюся в глубине души ярость. Дуган и Гейб остаются снаружи, а остальные во главе со Стивом продвигаются гуськом по узкому, тускло освещенному коридору. Стив ведет отряд, крепко сжимая перед собой щит, у него нет информации об объекте, и это внушает смутное чувство беспокойства. 

Баки ступает мягко и неслышно, позади на полшага, вскинув винтовку, и Стиву даже не нужно оглядываться, чтобы видеть, как хмурятся его брови и хищно раздуваются ноздри. 

Они быстро обыскивают помещения первого уровня — казарму, командный центр, пункт связи, все они выглядят странно – как будто основная группа покидала бункер в спешке, толком не обжитым. Оставшееся оборудование новое, нетронутое, кое-где из стен торчат обрезанные кабели. Склад боеприпасов пуст. Бункер уже не функционирует, наверняка из-за коренного перелома в войне, но для чего он был предназначен, Стив понимает только тогда, когда они обнаруживают второй уровень. 

Здесь тяжелый спертый воздух с примесью чего-то приторно горького и смутно знакомого. Стив слышит, как Баки перехватывает винтовку поудобнее и громко сглатывает слюну, у него самого резко пересыхает в горле.

Общего освещения нет, они включают армейские фонарики и ориентируются по светящимся фосфорным указателям вдоль стен, пока не находят рубильник. Ярко вспыхивает свет, больно режет глаза. Ряды лабораторных шкафов, круглые хирургические лампы, холодно поблескивающие металлом боксы стерилизаторов и столы с кожаными креплениями не оставляют сомнений о назначении помещения. 

Стив на мгновение каменеет, но слышит, как за плечом Баки громко захлебывается воздухом, и это приводит его в чувство. Он резко разворачивается и командует:

– Баки, Морита, давайте наверх. Проверьте, что мы можем забрать из командного центра. Я осмотрюсь здесь сам.

Баки пятится к выходу, не отводя широко раскрытых глаз от столов и сжимая в побелевших пальцах винтовку. Стив видит, как мгновенно выступает испарина на его лбу, губы дрожат, а взгляд мечется по помещению, как у затравленного зверя. Руки трясутся так, что оружие вот-вот выпадет из них. 

– Баки, наверх, – как можно мягче говорит Стив, и тот, наконец, фокусирует взгляд на нем. Баки бледный как стена, под глазами западают глубокие тени, губы его беззвучно шевелятся. Стиву тяжело смотреть ему в глаза, но он цепляет, удерживает взглядом. 

– Бак. Поднимайся наверх, – повторяет Стив громко и твердо, и Баки удается взять себя в руки. Он заторможено кивает и уходит вслед за Моритой. Стив провожает взглядом его напряженную спину, ему так болит в груди, что становится больно дышать. Он жалеет, что не может окликнуть, подойти и обнять. Потом.

Оставшись один, Стив обходит все помещение, аккуратно осматривает на предмет документов и ловушек с фугасами, и только потом выпускает наружу всю свою ярость, остервенело круша ребром щита оборудование. Бесполезная трата сил и времени, но такая необходимая прямо сейчас.

Он поднимается наверх внешне совершенно спокойным, и находит остальных в командном центре. Морита тщательно осматривает обрезанную телефонную проводку, а Баки безучастно сидит прямо на полу у стены с винтовкой на коленях и сигаретой во рту. Он выглядит смертельно уставшим и каким-то безжизненным, и его пальцы едва заметно дрожат, когда он стряхивает пепел на пол. 

– Мы опоздали, Стив. Здесь ничего нет, – хрипло говорит Баки, не поднимая взгляда. 

Бункер оказывается совершенно бесполезным, и, подорвав его, отряд уходит в сторону Флоренции. 

На первом привале Стив отводит Баки вглубь редкого, едва припорошенного снегом, леса, подальше от лагеря. И обнимает, крепко прижав к себе.

– Со мной не успели сделать то, что планировали. Это всё, что я знаю, Стив, – бормочет Баки, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и его щека кажется Стиву обжигающе холодной. Он стискивает объятия еще крепче. 

Они стоят так долго, пока на лес не спускаются вечерние тени. В воздухе медленно кружатся крупные снежинки, оседают на синем бушлате Баки, запутываются в темных волосах. Баки согревается, из его мышц под руками Стива уходит напряжение.

Стив готов поверить, что войне скоро конец.


End file.
